The Broken Fate
by NetNaviDarko415
Summary: Two best friends named Clarissa and Yamino were like sisters and loved Transformers since they were kids. But when they had a fight that broken their youthful friendship, a fate has been waiting for them that would change their lives... Forever


**A/N**: This story came into my mind after hearing the loss of my half-grandma last week, I apologize for not updating quite often because there was alot of stuff going on. I made a Facebook page of the OC Bobby/CyberShot from New Warrior Emerges, feel free to visit the page and give it a like.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME, the rights go to Hasbro. I only own the two main OCs

* * *

**Prologue**

I already miss her, everyday I always think about her. And I wished that I could fix the biggest mistake I had made in my entire life so I could see her smile again, but... It's now impossible since I went to her funeral one last time on that unfateful day. I was never the same like I was before when everything I had for my happiness, she was like a sister to me who has always been at my side no matter the hard times it gotten. So... I decided to wait for her on the other side and hopefully... I could see her again

* * *

**The Broken Fate**

**Chapter 1: Choice**

90 years earlier

In the quiet town called Delver in Ohio ; two girls were walking down the street to get some their favorite ice cream, upon entering the mall they loved to go to. When they entered a ice cream shop called "Ice Cream Delights", a group of girls from their high school started chatting and giggling jokes about them. The two just completely ignored them as they headed up to the cashier counter, the cashier recognized the two

"Hey, if it isn't my two favorite customers Clarissa and Yamino." said the cashier

"Hey Joe" greeted Clarissa with a smile and wave

"Heyo" Yamino replied who was also smiling a little

"So what can I get you two for today?" asked Joe

"The usual, please" Clarissa answered

"Cookies 'n Cream and Vanilla coming right up" said Joe as went to the ice cream

"Hey, Yamino did you see the new episode?" Clarissa asked her best friend

"You mean the new episode of Transformers Prime? Yeah I did" Yamino replied

"Guess who gonna appear..." Clarissa stated in excitement

"Lemme guess... Wheeljack?" Yamino answered that was so obvious to her

"Yes! I can't wait to see him in action!" Clarissa replied

Joe gave the two ice cream as the two girls bid farewell to their old friend as they headed out of the mall, Clarissa and Yamino met each other since pre-school. The two shared the same hobbies they had and trained themselves to get better, The two had a great lives together as the years passed on for fifteen years. Clarissa shared the news with Yamino that she had a new boyfriend that broken up with a head cheerleader named Annabeth Minthoa.

* * *

However, after one night as the couple dated each other in a local diner; it was already evening in Delver High School. Yamino saw the students huddling up against a bulletin board as the young girl gets to the front as best as she could. She saw Clarissa in front of the bulletin board frozen in place with a photo of Clarissa and someone else making out with each other in the local diner and many other photos. Clarissa walked away in anger, Yamino wanted to go after her, until Annabeth and Clarissa's boyfriend smirked at Yamino as if they did something sinister. In Yamino's deep anger, she punched Annabeth's boyfriend as his girlfriend stood back in fear from the angered friend. Yamino wanted to hurt her, but Yamino realized she was letting her dark self take over her actions. She chased after Clarissa who was in the bathroom crying in pain. Yamino quietly knocked on the door

"Clarissa?" Yamino asked her hurt friend in a gentle tone

"Go away, you backstabber!" Clarissa yelled at her who was still in anger

"Clarissa, calm down and talk to me" Yamino replied who was still calm

Clarissa opened the door hard and pushed Yamino to the ground, She saw Clarissa's eyes in deep hate and anger.

"Why should I talk to you after what you did to me! You posted those pictures didn't you! And I trusted you! Now that trash is exposed my life is ruined because of you! Get the frag away from me!" Clarissa yelled at her as storms away out of the school

Yamino didn't know what to say to her, despite not doing anything to her at all; nor saying anything to her. She bolted for Clarissa who was still leaving the school ground. Before Yamino could catch up to her best friend, a red sports-car suddenly swings open its door and Clarissa falls inside the car. Yamino tries to catch up to it, but the mysterious red sports-car was far too fast for her. She quickly dialed her parents emergency number saying that Clarissa was kidnapped by someone

* * *

**Meanwhile to Clarissa**

She slowly wakes up inside a what appears to be a cell room. The room was completely dark except the light was very dimmed out, but she could still see the dark room. She heard footsteps coming her way as she glances up to her kidnapper, which made her completely shocked of who she was still up close and personal. He was twice the size of her height who had jet wings on its back with grayish colors and his eyes were glowing red glaring at her. She stood back away from him to get away, but there was another one behind him. The other one had cobalt armor and glowing indigo streaks on his entire body, his arms were long and his face was completely blank which was a terrifying to look at; he reminds her of a video game she played a month ago called "Slender: The Arrival" which was based off of a urban legend named Slenderman.

"So, this is the human who has the knowledge of the Autobots" said the grayish one

"What are you going to do to me?" Clarissa asked in a shaken tone of fear

"You will tell us the location of the Autobots" the grayish one replied with a smirk

Clarissa had to come up with something if she wanted to get out of this place alive, she thought about Yamino for a moment. The grayish one said Autobots, she knew that Yamino was very knowledgeable of the Autobots than she was. This could be her chance to get back at her friend from what she did to her today; Clarissa saw the grayish one about to grab her until she spouted out

"W-wait! I know someone who knows them more than me!" Clarissa cried as she raised her arms in a defensive stance

The grayish one got her attention about this someone she mentioned, he withdraws his hands and puts them behind his back to hear the human's babble

"Very well, fleshling... you may speak" said the grayish one

"Her name is Yamino Kenchi, she goes to the same high school as me a-and she knows their leader than anyone else in the country" Clarissa answered

"A human knowing Optimus Prime... interesting... Soundwave fetch me this Yamino Kenchi for me, we have work to do" said the grayish one to the cobalt one as he nods and the two walk away from Clarissa who sighed quietly in relief

* * *

**To Yamino**

Yamino was walking away from the police station, she informed Clarissa's parents of what happened after Clarissa was kidnapped. Yamino prayed for her best friend's safety and returning home safe, she noticed that it was getting dark already as she hurried to get back home. However, she had a strange feeling that someone was following her quietly in the shadows; it felt uneasy at first until Yamino checked her surroundings. There was relief in her mind until she heard something coming from behind, but before Yamino could turn around. She felt a shock coming from her back and being snatched by something, she couldn't feel the ground like if she was being carried by something. All she saw was a blank face with indigo glow, taking her through a green portal

**To be continued...**


End file.
